You cant stay away
by Vampire Breath
Summary: This is the sequel of my story a bandage . I wrote it on one suggestion plz review even if you liked it not...


**You cant stay away.!**

Abhi was still confused that what was his mistake when acp called him to the bureau.

Abhirika met eachother at home after working all day was still not talking to abhi he tried to say something when she was preparing dinner but she left the place than abhi decided to handle her in a different stood alone in the kitchen and said: dekhta hun tarika tum kitni dair mujh se dooor reh skti ho. He smiled and went to the dining.

Both of them had their food without saying any thing abhi was all the time noticing her face she was still in full they went into the hall abhi started to study his case files and tarika was busy in preparing the postmortem report on her was again and and again looking at abhi who seemed busy in the files she was now more angry that he is not trying to talk to noticed her and smiled under his breath. then his phone rang. It was daya

Dya: kya hua yaar tarika ka mood theek hua keh nhn.

abhi: (loudly) nhn yaar bohat bore ho raha hun aaj kal to aisa hi hai..

mann kar raha hai k ja kar so jaun.

daya: kya bol rhe ho boss mujhe kuch samajh mein nhn araha hai

Tarika went inside the room with attitude after abhi's comment of boredom. Abhi laughed at this.

abhi: daya matlab yeh k aaj mein tarika ka mood ekk alag tareekay se theek krne ki koshish kar rha hun

daya: chalo theek hai try and all the best.

abhi: thanks yaar. He cut the call and went inside the room tarika was sitting on the bed with her laptop on her lap when abhi came inside he ignored her totally and went in the bathroom.

Now tarika was restless at this and went inside the kitchen to make coffee for herself. She started to talk with her self.

TARIKA: _Samajhta kya hai yeh apne aap ko jab se aya hai ajeeb sa bahave kar rha hai stupid kahin ka. paehle to har waqt tarika g tarika g karta rehta tha aur shaadi ke baad to kuch zyada hi romantic ho gaya tha kabhi kiss krta rehta tha ya phir hug ab dekho ekk baar meri taraf theek se dekha bhi nhn kiss tho dhoor ki baat hai. _(she blew her hair out of her eyes while mixing the coffee ) _ab dekhna mein bhi kabhi iss se baat nhn karun ga i just hate him._

Abhi was listening this all and was leaning on the side of kitchen's door and he entered the turned to face him. He came really close to her.

tarika: kya hai abhi

abhi: tarika wo... wo pani chahiye tha..

Tarika pushed him in anger and opened the fridge took a water bottle and shut the fridge with a bang. Abhi gave a mocking expression at this. sHE FACED HIM AND GAVE THE BOTTLE TO HIM.\

tarika: shaadi se pehle tum paani nhn peetay thhay kya.

Abhi: peeta tha kyun?

tarika: agar peete thhay to phir ab bhi khud paani le liya karo Pagal. she walked out of the kitchen.

Ahbi: tarika meri coffee...

tarika: khud bana lo...

Abhi laughed at her behavior and went inside the room. Tarika was still working on the laptop and abhi was talking to his khabris in full Sr. insp Abhijeet spirit. Tarika loved his this attitude she started to look at him smiling and her hands holding her chin. When the call was over abhi looked at her and she immediately changed her expression and started to work again. Abhi could not control his laughter but he tried hard to do so.

He again started to study the files and now it was 10:30 pm

Tarika: abhi tumhe nhn lagta k tum kuch bhool rhe ho.

abhi: achha aisa hai. oh im so sory tarika mein pata nhn bhool kese gaya..

TARIKA: MURMuRED: shukar hai gadhey ko yaad to aaya.

abhi: pata nhn mein phone ko charge par lagana kese bhool gaya abhi laga deta hun.

Tarika was now boiling like a volcano she shut her laptop and put it on the side table and covered her self with blanket:

tarika: gud night

Abhi: gud night honey...

Abhi thought : wait tarika and sorry for this...

_night 1:30 pm_

TArika was sleeping but was still anxious. She put her hand on the side of abhi and she found no one she opened her eyes and did not found abhi. sHE searched in the bathroom and all around the home but he was no where. She was scared and almost crying then she found the back door open she stepped out into the lawn.

TARIKA: ABHIJEET...abhi..aaa

Some one caught her from the waist from behind. She felt abhi.

tarika: abhijeet tum.

Abhi: yes. (He kissed her neck)

tarika: tum kahan chale gaye thhay (she turned over to face him) chorro mujhe kya hai...

She pushed him and started to walk caught her hand and pushed her really close to him.

abhi: pata hai tum se door reh kar na mein bohat bore ho gaya tha,tum hi to keh rhi thi na k aaj to no kiss or hug to abhi sab poorra karun he leaned in to kiss her.

Tarika: putting her hand over his lips: accha to tum yeh sab mujhe tangg karne k liye kar rhe thhay.

abhi: nhn balkey yeh dekhne k liye k tum kab tak mujh se dooor reh sakti ho

tarika: she smiled: wese its impossible for me. She hugged abhi tightly and he hugged her back.

abhi: wese tum mujh se naraaz kyun thi?

tarika: wo tum ne mujhe kal file ready karne nhn di thi na..

Abhi: ohhh iss chorro wese bhi bekar bahana tha fight karne ka.

tarika: kya tum..

Abhi didnot let her finish her sentence and carried her to the room they worked on the portmortem report and fed each other with chocolates. They slept holding each other's hands and in the morning when they went to the lab tarika handed the file to Dr. Salunkhe.

Salunkhe: aare wah tarika lagta hahi k tum ne iss mein expert advise lii hai.

TARIKA smiled at abhi

Abhi: wah dr. sahab challo in directly hi sahi aap ne meri tareef to ki.

Abhirika looked at each other and smiled.

Fredy: arrey wah daya sir abhi sir to wife ko manane mein to expert hain lagta hai mujhe unn se classes leni parre gi.

Daya: uff yeh Tarika or Abhijeet ko bhi kabhi kabhi kya hota hai kbhi fight karte hain to kabhi itne romantic ho jate hain..

Abhirika were still lost in each others eyes...

**Abhirika Together Forever.!**


End file.
